Vault 51 terminal entries
The Vault 51 terminal entries are a series of entries found on terminals in Vault 51 in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. Front desk terminal Vault 51 Personnel List: A-C Vault 51 Personnel List: D-G Vault 51 Personnel List: H-M Vault 51 Personnel List: M-R Vault 51 Personnel List: T-W This terminal does not have a level requirement. It is located at the front desk. Terminal Regarding Nancy's Death This terminal requires level 86 to access. It is located in the optometrist's office on the lower level. Terminal Eleanor Montgomery, 05/20/2078 This terminal requires level 61 to access. It is in the computer bank on the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal Brianna Ware, 05/01/2078 This terminal requires level 51 to access. It is in the security area in the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal Rachael Shields, 06/03/2078 Terminal Aiden Higgins, 02/21/2078 This terminal requires level 91 to access. It is in the Overseer's Office of Vault 51. Terminal Stephen Burnett, 02/27/2078 This terminal requires level 36 to access. It is in the security area in the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal Angela Callahan, 06/05/2078 Angela Callahan, 06/04/2078 Angela Callahan, 06/03/2078 Angela Callahan, 06/02/2078 Angela Callahan, 06/01/2078 Angela Callahan, 05/31/2078 Angela Callahan, 05/30/2078 Terminal Rosemary Villa, 03/05/2078 This terminal does not have a level requirement. It is in the computer bank on the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal These Campaigns Must Stop This terminal requires level 26 to access. It is in the security area in the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal I Need Your Help Helen... she's dead. And before you ask: it wasn't me! I had my problems with her and that weasel Reuben but I wouldn't do anything like this! I found her lying in the mess hall, face first on the table. There was no blood, nothing... did someone poison her? Where did someone find poison in the Vault?! Everyone's on edge right now and you're the only person that might listen to me. We must keep this from Reuben, the way he was always following Helen around. Please, Bob, you're the only one that can help me. Omar Stephens, 08/06/2078 }} This terminal requires level 71 to access. It is in the security area in the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal INVENTORY ANOMALY 6/2/2108 This terminal does not have a level requirement. It is in the computer bank on the lower level of Vault 51. Terminal Requisition Request: REDACTED ZAX Console Log: 10/23/2080 Re: Hellfire Prototype Requisition Request This terminal does not have a level requirement. It is in the computer bank on the lower level of Vault 51. Overseer's terminal Welcome, Overseer! INTERCEPTED COMMUNICATION ZAX terminal TEST ZAX terminal Overseer Selection Attempt 1 Overseer Selection Attempt 2 Overseer Selection Attempt 17 Overseer Selection Attempt 37 Emotional Response Experiment 13 Emotional Response Experiment 17 Emotional Response Experiment 23 ZAX terminal Appalachia Report - 1/18/03 SPECIAL REPORT: Anomalous Lifeforms Detected Nuclear Winter information terminal Overseer Selection Process Nuclear Winter Perks The Pyroclastic Storm Fauna Report Weaponry Modified Stimpaks Reviving Allies Quick C.A.M.P. Kits Nuclear Briefcase Notes Several edits were made to the Vault 51 terminal entries in ''Fallout 76'' patch 1.2.0.24, including removing references to X-02 power armor and replacing them with Hellfire Prototype power armor, as well as adding the Overseer's terminal and the ZAX terminals. Category:Nuclear Winter terminal entries ru:Убежище 51 — записи в терминалах